Jadilah Pacarku
by AudyChan
Summary: Bahkan syal milikku saja kau bawa pulang. Itu berarti kau merindukanku,Bukan? Sudah.. Simpan syal itu.. dan pakailah akhir pekan nanti.


**Jadilah pacarku**

 **AudyChan**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chara : Leon x Claire**

 **Resident evil © Capcom**

* * *

Steve.. Apa kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Saat itu aku tengah mencari kakakku dan kau... mencari keluargamu yg hilang.

Kita berdua berjuang menemukan orang terkasih. Aku menemukan kakakku saat keadaanku sekarat karena poison. Sedangkan kau.. yaaa aku begitu terkejut ketika keluargamu di temukan tidak dalam kondisi terakhir kau melihatnya.

Dan aku mengingat kejadian yang membuatku tertawa yaitu waktu kau menembak _Bander Snatch_ yang sudah mati dengan _Machine gun_ yang tidak ada amunisinya. Aku selalu mengingatnya.. mengingat hal-hal tentangmu membuatku senang. Tapi... ketika aku ingat kisah pilu itu...

Ahh sudahlah aku tidak mau membayangkan kejadian buruk itu. Andai saja.. andai saja saat itu kau selalu di sampingku mungkin hal buruk tidak terjadi padamu,Steve. Mungkin Tuhan sudah menulis takdir kita dengan cara ini.

"Steve.." nama itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Pandanganku tertuju pada salju-salju yang turun dari langit. Aku menopang dagu, menatap lurus ke depan. Berharap dapat mengulang kembali waktu dan merubah semua kisah buruk itu. Andai saja kau hadir disini,Steve.. Menemani sepinya hatiku.

Tok tok tok

tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan pintu kamar diketuk.

"Claire.. Kau di dalam?"

"Ya? Ada apa,kak?" aku kemudian berdiri dan segera membuka pintu kamarku.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk,Claire?"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Cepat turun.. di bawah ada yang mencarimu.. "

"Eh? Siapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Sudah.. kau lihat saja dulu! " Chris mendorongku turun tangga.

"iya... iya... jangan mendorongku seperti itu"

Perlahan ku turuni tangga ke ruang tamu untuk menemui orang yang mencariku.

"Le-leon?" Aku sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Leon.

Leon berdiri dari duduknya dan aku langsung memeluknya.

"Claire... sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" Leon melepaskan pelukan dan memegang pundakku.

"Kau makin cantik saja" godanya mencubit hidungku.

"Huh.. tuh kan kau membuat hidungku jadi merah.. "

"Ayo duduk dulu" tambahku.

"Uhmm.. baiklah..."

"Hmm.. sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya,Leon"

"Ya.. terakhir bertemu waktu insiden Racoon city.. oh ya bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Uhmm.. bisa di bilang baik.. kau sendiri?"

"Ya begitulah.. bisa juga di bilang baik"

Beberapa detik suasana hening.

"Uhmm Leon... tunggu sebentar.. akan ku buatkan kau coklat hangat"

"Ehhh tidak usah Claire.." Leon refleks menarik tanganku.

"Ohh maaf.." tambahnya.

"Kenapa? kau tidak suka coklat hangat?"

"Tidak.. bukan begitu.. tapiii.."

Aku menanti kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir Leon.

"Uhmm.. mungkin kau punya waktu luang untuk pergi keluar sebentar,Claire ?"

"Uhmm sebentar, aku coba tanyakan dulu pada kakakku.."

"Ya.. tolong tanyakan padanya" Aku segera naik ke lantai 2 meninggalkan Leon sendirian di ruang tamu.

Tok tok tok

"Kakak..? boleh aku masuk.. "

"Ya.. masuklah"

Aku masuk ke kamar Chris dan meminta izin untuk pergi keluar dengan Leon. Ia langsung mengiyakan dengan berkata..

"Sudah.. pergilah.. sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu jalan dengan seorang pria. oh ya berhentilah memikirkan pria yang tidak pasti. Ohh come on.. move on Claire.."

Heh, apa maksud kata Chris "move on" itu.. hmmm entah apa maksudnya. Aku juga kurang mengerti dengan pemikirannya.

Fokus ke topik..

Aku segera turun ke bawah untuk menemui Leon.

"Gimana,Claire?" tanya Leon berdiri dari duduknya.

Aku langsung mengangguk.

"Ayo.. kita keluar"

Aku mengikuti Leon dari belakang. beberapa detik hawa dingin menyerang tubuhku, huh.. aku benci musim dingin. Entah apa yang membuatku kepikiran dengan pulau antartika yang di selimuti salju tebal terlebih lagi pria berambut oranye itu. Arrghh.. lupakan itu Claire ! aku berseru dalam hatiku.

"Claire.. u okay?"

"Uhmm ya im okay.."

"Ayo cepat masuk ke mobil.. cuaca nya dingin sekali.."

Dengan cepat aku naik ke mobil dan duduk di samping jok mengemudi. Leon segera menstarter Porsche black miliknya dan menginjak tuas gas perlahan.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Uhmm.. ada ide?"

"Ya mungkin untuk sedikit menghangatkan.. bagaimana kalau kita Cafe saja?"

"Uhmm.. ide yg bagus.. Baiklah kita ke Cafe sekarang"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menatap jalan lurus di depan.

* * *

Sesampainya di sebuah Cafe.

"2 gelas kopi hangat datang !"

"Claire !"

"Ya ?"

"Kenapa tidak memakai syal? apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku siihh sudah terbiasa.."

"Aku tadi lupa mengambilnya karena kupikir jaket saja sudah cukup"

"Hmm lain kali perhatikan kesehatanmu.." Leon meniup kopi lalu meminumnya perlahan.

"Oh ya Leon aku bahkan tidak menanyakan kenapa kau datang ke rumahku?"

"Kenapa ? tidak boleh ?"

"Ti-tidak.. bukan begitu.."

"Hmmm ku pikir aku hanya merindukanmu.. jadi yaa aku ke rumahmu"

"Heh, kau menggodaku,Leon? "

"Menggoda apanya? aku berbicara jujur.."

Aku menghela nafas sesaat dan meminum kopi milikku.

"Kau tidak lihat para wanita itu?"

"Eh?" Leon menoleh ke belakang sekilas.

"Kenapa ?"

"Daritadi kulihat mereka senyum-senyum melihatmu.."

"Ahh sudah biarkan saja ! oh ya Claire.. kau ingat dengan Sherry ?"

"Sherry ? Uhmm maksudmu anak William Birkin itu ?"

"Bingo !"

"Uh-hu.. Kenapa dengan Sherry ?"

"Tidak.. aku hanya kasian.. Aku ingin sekali melihatnya"

"Ya aku juga.. mungkin lain kali kita bisa pergi melihatnya,Leon"

"Eh ? Kita ?"

"Ehh tidak.. bukan begitu maksudku.. "

"Ehemmm.. kita ya ?"

"Huh.. Leon berhenti menggodaku.." muka ku seketika jadi blushing.

"Oh ya Claire.. siapa pacarmu sekarang?"

pertanyaan itu langsung menekan denyut nadiku.

"Kau sendiri?" balasku balik bertanya.

"Uhmmm tidak.. aku belum ada pacar.. aku masih jomblo.."

"Heh, jomblo dengan tampangmu seperti ini,Leon? kau ini pembohong besar"

"Kau tidak percaya ?"

"Ya tidak lah.. tatapanmu saja sudah membuat wanita jatuh cinta.."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Aku langsung mengangguk.

"Ya benar sekali.. termasuk wanita di depanku ini.."

"Lagi-lagi kau menggodaku Leon.. Huh menyebalkan"

"Ti-tidak,Claire.. Ayolahh.. kau membuat bibirmu berbentuk kerucut begitu.. cute sekali tau !"

Aku hanya melipat tanganku di depan dada berharap Leon tidak menggodaku lagi.. tapi ia malah menopang dagunya dan menatap lekat wajahku. makin membuatku blushing.

"Sudah Leon.. jangan menggodaku lagi.."

"Uhmmm lebih baik aku menggodamu daripada menggoda wanita-wanita di belakangku, ya kan?"

"Huuffthh iya iya.. aku mengalah tuan kennedy.."

Leon terkekeh mendengar aku setuju dengan perkataannya. Aku langsung menatap tajam Leon.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Haha tidak..." Sepertinya Leon senang sekali menggodaku.

"Mungkin akhir pekan nanti kita bisa menemui Sherry.. itu pun kalau kau mau.."

"Sungguh?"

"Uh-hu.." jawab Leon sambil meneguk kembali kopi miliknya.

"Leon.. hari sudah mulai gelap, ayo antar aku pulang.. aku tidak mau kakakku sampai khawatir.."

"Uhmmm baiklah.." Ia lalu segera membayar bill ke kasir.

Setelah selesai segera kami keluar menuju parkiran mobil.

"Huh.. Claire kau ini.. padahal aku masih mau menghabiskan waktu denganmu.. setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu" gerutu Leon.

"Eh? Ada apa,Leon?"

"Ahhh tidakk.."

"Aku duluan masuk mobil yaa.." seruku pada Leon yang masih berdiri di kap depan mobil. Tak lama Leon ikut masuk ke mobil.

"Fyuuhh.. dingin sekali" gumamku sambil menggosok kedua tanganku agar hangat.

"Ini ambil !"

"Apa?"

"Ambil syal ini dan pakailah.. apa harus aku yang memakaikannya di lehermu?" goda Leon.

"Huh.. dasar! aku bisa sendiri tau!" timpalku menarik syal dari tangan Leon.

Aku melihat Leon membuang muka sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya saat ini, yang jelas ia menyukai saat aku marah padanya.

"Haaa... secepat itukah aku mengantarmu pulang?" Leon menoleh tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Hmmm.. Masa' aku harus mengantarmu pulang sekarang,Claire? padahal baru beberapa menit saja ketemunya.." gerutu Leon.

"Menit katamu? sudah hampir 2jam kita di Cafe,Leon.."

"Eh? yang benar?"

"Kau sakit ya? coba kulihat.." aku menaruh tanganku di kening Leon memastikan ia sadar dengan kata-katanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba ia meraih tanganku dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Kau tidak suka bertemu denganku ya?"

"E-Eh.. Bu-bukan begitu..."

"Humm.. Jaadiii..?" tanya Leon mendekat ke arah mukaku.

Aku tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Leon. Jantungku terasa berdegup begitu kencang.

"Ohh jadi kau menyukainya..?" Leon berbisik pelan tanpa menjauh dari depan mukaku.

Aku tak dapat bergerak ketika tangan Leon membelai pelan rambutku. aku begitu terkejut dengan perlakuannya.

"Le-Leon.." desahku pelan.

Ku akui aku memang membutuhkan seorang pria dalam hidupku. Bisa di bilang munafik kalau aku tidak ingin dicintai.

Leon menyentuh daguku dan menatapku sambil menampilkan senyum khasnya. Oh Tuhan.. apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini. Aku hanya bisa diam memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Leon selanjutnya.

Aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya, pada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta padaku waktu itu. Steve.. ya Steve.. aku mencoba setia pada nya. Tapi.. aku terpaku dan dilema antara memilih setia dengan pria yang sejak lama pergi ke surga atau memilih untuk membuka lembaran baru dengan mantan partner kerjaku ini.

Sepertinya Leon ingin sekali mengecup bibirku, perlahan ia mendekat beberapa centi dari sebelumnya. Oh God.. He's gonna kiss me.. aku bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Claire.. tutup matamu.."

Entah apa yang merasuki diriku. Aku menuruti perintah pria tampan di depanku ini, menuruti sebuah permainan yang sudah dirancang olehnya. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menutup mataku berharap ia segera mengecup bibirku dan meyelesaikan permainan ini.

"Claire.." bisiknya pelan.

"Uhmmm yeah?"

"i wanna kiss you.. should me?"

Aku tak membalas pertanyaan aneh itu. Sepertinya Leon makin mendekat ke arahku, ia mengenggam erat tangan kananku dan mencoba memagut bibirku. Oh Tuhan.. tolong aku.. beberapa inchi lagi jarak bibirnya dengan bibirku, tapi tiba-tiba..

"Leon.. sorry.. i can't" aku refleks mendorong pelan tubuh Leon menjauh dariku.

"Sshhh.. "

Aku sedikit membetulkan posisi dudukku. Leon membuang muka ke samping, sepertinya ia sangat merasa kecewa. Aku menatap mukanya, aku bisa membaca jelas raut muka kecewa Leon, karena kecewa sekilas kulihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Uhmm.. kelihatannya mesinnya sudah panas, ayo kita pulang.." seru nya memecah keheningan.

Aku mengangguk sembari mengenggam erat syalku. dalam hatiku berkecamuk antar rasa menyesal dan rasa lega.

Di dalam perjalanan pulang suasana dalam mobil begitu senyap, tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing. Leon kelihatannya sangat kecewa atas tindakanku tadi. tapi ya mau gimana lagi.. aku juga tidak bisa langsung menerimanya begitu saja. walaupun sebenarnya benih cinta dulu sudah pernah tertanam di hatiku.

tak berapa lama..

"Yup ! sudah sampai.."

"Thank's Leon.." balasku tersenyum pada nya.

Aku langsung membuka pintu kanan dan turun dari mobil.

"Claire.."

"Uhmm ya ? Ada apa,Leon?"

"Mungkin kita bisa.."

"Bisa apa?"

"Ehemm maksudku.. mungkin akhir pekan nanti kita bisa pergi melihat Sherry?"

"Ohh.. tentu saja"

"Really ?"

"Uh-hu.."

"Baiklah.. nanti aku akan menelponmu.."

"Okay.. daahh Leon"

aku melambai pada Leon dan langsung di balasnya dengan senyuman. segera pintu mobil ku tutup dan saat itu juga mobil porsche black itu pergi.

"Huffthh.. aku merasa sedikit lega.." gumamku mengelus dada.

* * *

tok tok

"Kakak.. Buka pintunya"

Cklek Chris langsung membuka pintu rumah.

"Ayo cepat masuk.. udaranya dingin sekali.. nanti kau sakit" seru Chris menarikku agar cepat masuk.

"Heh, kakak terlalu berlebihan.."

"Heey.. kalau kau sakit siapa yang susah? aku kan?"

"Hmmm.. iya iya.."

"Oh ya gimana ?"

"Gimana apanya,kak?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tau.

"Jalan-jalannya.."

"Ahh biasa saja.. tidak ada yang spesial"

"Begitu ya ?"

"Ahhh.. aku mau mandi dulu kak.. air hangat ada tidak?"

"Tentu saja.. aku sudah menyiapkannya.. sudah ! mandi sana !"

"Iya iya.."

"Oh ya Claire.."

"Apa lagi kak?"

"Apa itu.. yang di lehermu..?" seru Chris menunjuk pada syal abu-abu yang ku kenakan.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendapati syal milik Leon masih melekat di leher ku.

"Ahhh.. ini.. bukan apa-apa kok"

"Hmmm.. makin mencurigakan niihh.."

"Kakak kepo ahh.. kata nya di suruh move on..."

"Oh iya ya.. met move on adikku sayang.."

"Huh,menyebalkan.."

Aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan berendam dalam bathub.

"Segar sekali.."

Entah apa yang sedang kupikirkan saat berendam dalam bathub. wajah Leon selalu terbayang-bayang.

"Aarrgghh.. kenapa aku memikirkannya" gumamku menepak air.

Sepertinya benih cintaku yang terkubur itu perlahan-lahan muncul kembali. Aku mendesah pelan mengingat Leon ingin menciumku di dalam mobil tadi.

"Aku harus move on ! Aku harus bisa !" seruku dalam hati.

Aku segera menyelesaikan mandiku dan langsung pergi ke kamar untuk bertemu dengan kekasih tercintaku.. tempat tidur empuk.

"Huuaaa nyamannyaa.."

Trr Trr Trrr

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar.

"Ya Halo?"

"Halo.." suara itu langsung di terka oleh telinga Claire.

"Leon !"

Leon terkekeh.

"Kau hebat sekali.. langsung menebak dari suara pertama"

"Hmmm itu kebetulan saja.."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkanku ya?"

"Dasar.. kau terlalu pede,Leon.." timpalku.

"Begitu menurutmu?"

"Yup ! correctly !"

"Bahkan.. syal milikku saja kau bawa pulang.. itu berarti kau merindukanku.."

Oh God.. dia selalu punya cara untuk menggodaku.

"E-eh.. bukan.. itu.. itu hanya kebetulan saja.."

"Uhmmm lagi-lagi kebetulan.. sampai kapan kebetulan mengikutimu.."

"I-itu siih.."

"Sudah.. simpan syal itu.. dan pakailah akhir pekan nanti"

bla bla bla pembicaraan kami lewat telpon malam itu sangat panjang. Leon selalu mencari topik untuk di bicarakan agar bisa menelpon lama. Hmmm.. mungkin dia tipe pria yang menyebalkan atau.. tipe yang romantis.. mungkin?

* * *

3 hari kemudian.. (Akhir pekan)

"Kakak?" panggilku pada Chris yang sibuk menonton tv.

"Ya ?"

"Hari ini.. aku mau keluar jalan-jalan.. boleh tidak?"

"Kemana? dengan siapa? naik apa? sebentar apa lama?"

ya ampun.. ini polisi apa pkl sih..?

Aku kemudian duduk di sebelah Chris.

"Kakak tau Sherry Birkin kan? itu lho.. anak kecil yang pernah kuceritakan sebelumnya"

"Uhmm iya.. kenapa? kau mau menemuinya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ayolah kak.. kumohon.. izinkanlah aku pergi.."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Uhmm dengan seseorang.."

"Tidak boleh.." jawab Chris ketus.

"Kenapa tidak boleh..?"

"Yaa pokoknya tidak boleh.."

Tin tin tin

tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Porsche hitam terlihat parkir di depan rumah.

"Siapa?" tanya Chris.

"Huffth.. aku akan pergi dengannya.."

Chris berdiri dari duduknya dan kemudian membuka pintu depan.

"Leon.. kau rupanya.. ayo masuk !"

"Ahh tidak usah.. Claire ada?"

"Ada.. di dalam.. Claire ! Ada Leon niihh.."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sikap kakakku seperti itu dan segera keluar menemui Leon.

"Claire.. kita jadi jalan,kan?" tanya Leon.

"Hohoho tentu saja.. ajaklah adikku jalan-jalan,Leon.." seru Chris menepuk pundakku.

Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya. Huh dasar.. tadi bilang tidak boleh keluar, ini kenapa tiba-tiba di izinin? Dasarr gumamku dalam hati.

"Ayo Claire.. nanti keburu siang.."

Leon segera berpamitan dengan Chris dan mengajakku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

di dalam mobil..

"Claire.. kau tidak memakai syalnya?" tanya Leon heran.

"Ada di tasku.. nanti saja kupakai.."

"Mana? coba ku lihat.."

"Huffthh kau ini Leon.." aku langsung membuka tasku dan memberikan syal tersebut ke Leon.

"Nihh.."

"Oh ya Claire.. boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa ?"

"Boleh tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Jawab Boleh atau tidak.."

"Baiklah.. cuma 1x.. apa itu?"

"Kau menghadapku kesini.."

"Seperti ini?" tanyaku sembari menghadap badanku ke arah Leon.

Dengan cepat Leon langsung memasang syal itu ke leherku. Aku sampai tercengang dengan perlakuan care nya.

"Thank's.." Leon hanya membalas dengan senyum lalu menstarter mobilnya dan Go !

* * *

Di tengah perjalanan..

"Leon?" panggilku pelan.

"Uhmm?"

"Maafkan atas tindakanku waktu itu ya?"

"Yang mana?" Leon pura-pura polos.

"Yang itu.. yang waktu itu.."

"Yang mana? Aku tidak ingat.."

"Huffthh.. sudahlah.. lupakan saja.." aku memilih menyerah untuk mengatakannya.

"Maksudmu.. saat aku ingin menciummu?"

Deg

darahku terasa mengalir cepat ketika Leon mengatakan hal itu.

"U-Uhmm.. ya ma-maksudku yang itu.."

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Leon balik.

"Tidak.. hanya saja aku tidak enak denganmu.."

"Yaa.. mungkin lain kali kita bisa mengulangnya lagi.."

Jantungku kembali berdetak ketika Leon menggodaku dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Heh, kau ini Leon.." aku mencoba tidak berbicara gugup di depannya.

"Apa salahnya? ya kan? melakukan hal lumrah itu?"

"Hmmm.. ya kau memang benar.. uppss"

Ya ampun.. apa yang barusan kukatakan, aku keceplosan.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Leon terkekeh mendengar jawabanku.

"Tidak.. bukan begitu maksudku.."

"Hmm Hmm ya aku mengerti maksudmu.. haha"

Leon.. kau mengejekku ! Dasar..

"Oh ya Leon.. apa kau pikir kita di ijinkan bertemu dengan Sherry ? bukankah dia sedang dalam penelitian otoritas AS?"

"Hmm.. iya ya.. aku lupa, mungkin kita coba kesana dulu.. semoga saja bisa.."

"Ya.. semoga saja.."

* * *

Tak berapa lama kami sampai di kantor tempat Sherry Birkin di amankan. Pihak otoritas AS segera mengamankan Sherry Birkin untuk di jadikan objek penelitian G-Virus.

Leon masuk ke dalam kantor dan langsung menanyakan apakah bisa bertemu dengan Sherry. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa, Karena sekarang ia tengah di jadikan sample G-Virus dan sedang di teliti darahnya. Ya otomatis aku dan Leon keluar dengan rasa sangat kecewa.

"Ya sudah.. mau gimana lagi? kita tidak bisa bertemu dengannya.."

"Hmmm.. sebaiknya kau antar aku pulang.."

"Apa? Pulang? tidak ! tidak mau.. masa' langsung pulang.."

"Jadi? kau tidak mau mengantarku?"

Leon mngerucutkan bibirnya dan menggeleng.

"No way.."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ayo cepat naik mobil ! aku akan mengajakku ke sebuah tempat.."

Mau tidak mau aku terpaksa mengikutinya.

Leon dengan cepat membawa mobilnya melaju ke jalan raya.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

Leon terkekeh.

"Heh, nanti juga kau akan tau.. sebuah tempat yang sedikit indah.."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis tanda tidak yakin.

Tak lama mobil Leon perlahan menepi ke arah pantai. wajar saja pantainya sepi pengunjung ini kan musim dingin.

"Eh? sudah sampai?"

"Yup ! ayo kita keluar.." seru Leon sembari mengambil 2 cangkir kopi panas yang sudah ia beli sebelumnya.

"Niih ambil.."

"Thank's" jawabku mengambil kopi yang Leon berikan.

"Nice view.. Hmmm"

Memang tidak disalahkan walaupun pantainya sepi tapi deburan ombak dan angin pantai terasa begitu sejuk. Mungkin musim dingin tahun ini adalah musim dingin yang paling kusukai.

"Claire.. !" seru Leon yang berdiri di depan kap mobil.

Aku mendekati Leon dan ikut menyender di kap mobil.

"Indah bukan..?" Aku tersenyum menatap Leon.

Ia mengacak-acak poniku. lalu tanpa sadar merangkulku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Uhmm maafkan aku.." Leon langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku.

Kami berdua jadi salah tingkah.

"..."

"..."

Aku kemudian meneguk kopi hangat untuk menghilangkan rasa nervousku dekat dengannya.

"Claire.. boleh aku jujur padamu?"

"Uhmmm.. Apa?"

Leon mengambil kopi milikku dan kemudian menaruhnya di atas kap mobil.

"Leon.. kenapa tiba-tiba...?"

Leon mengenggam kedua tanganku. Darahku terasa mengalir deras di dalam tubuhku, jantungku berdetak tak menentu. Kurasakan darah di tubuhku berkumpul di atas kepalaku membuat mukaku jadi merah padam.

"Claire.. look at me.."

Aku tidak berani menatap wajah Leon. Sudah ku bayangkan hal ini bakal terjadi. Lagi-lagi perasaan di hatiku bercampur aduk.

Yang lebih membuatku terkejut lagi ketika Leon menangkup pipiku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Claire.. aku menyukaimu.." kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Leon.

"Le-Leon.. apa yang kau katakan?" tanyaku gugup.

"Berhentilah berbohong pada diri sendiri.. aku tidak mau memendam perasaan ini lagi.. Claire kumohon.. berikan aku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu"

"Sudah sejak lama aku menyukaimu.. tapiii.."

"Leon.. sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu.." Entah darimana asal kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku.

Mata Leon tiba2 membulat sempurna mendengar kata yang keluar dari bibirku ini.

Tanpa aba-aba Leon langsung memelukku erat. Perlahan aku pun balas pelukannya. Jiwa kami menjadi satu, cinta kami bertaut jadi satu, hentakan jantung kami pun berdetak serempak jadi satu.

Leon.. ya mungkin aku munafik untuk mengatakan aku tidak mencintaimu. Dan yang lebih munafiknya lagi ketika aku menolak ciumanmu waktu itu.

Aku perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap wajah tampan Leon.

"Leon.. aku akan membalasnya.." bisikku padanya.

"Uhmm? membalas apa?"

Hump tanpa basa basi lagi aku langsung mengecup bibir Leon. Leon terkejut dan kemudian membalas ciumanku. bibirnya begitu lembut untuk kucium, ia juga dengan cepat paham dengan permainanku. Sejenak aku melepaskan pagutan untuk mengambil oksigen dan kembali melumat bibir tipis milik Leon Scott Kennedy itu.

Hmmm.. sungguh indah permainan ini. cukup lama kami berciuman sampai akhirnya Leon melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali memelukku.

"Aku mencintaimu,Claire.."

"Ya.. mungkin cintamu itu sekarang sudah tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan,Leon"

Leon melepaskan pelukannya.

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk lalu membalas tersenyum dan mencium bibir Leon sekilas.

"Hmmm.. begitu ya? jadi.. kau mengambil kesempatan dengan mencium bibirku sekilas seperti itu?"

Buuukkk ! Claire meninju perut Leon.

"Huh... Dasar ! Ayo kita pulang.."

"Ugghh perutku.. "

"Hey ! jangan lupa bawa cangkir kopi nya.."

"Hmmm iya iya.."

Semenjak hari itu Leon resmi menjadi pacarku. Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, menjalin kasih, merajut cinta. 3 bulan kemudian kami menikah.. Hmmmm Aku bahagia sekali mendapat pria seperti Leon Scott Kennedy.


End file.
